(ExPV) Enamorado Por Primera Vez
by Fallere352
Summary: [CONGELADO] Shinji y Asuka se conocen desde hace casi 1 año en un viaje que realizo Asuka a Japón, ¿Cómo afectará su regreso?
1. Olvidar Es Engañarse A Sí Mismo

_Este Fic no pretende que los hechos (Aparición de Ángeles y hechos) sea en forma ordenada como en el anime. las apariciones de los personajes (Personas/Ángeles) varían, así como pueden o no aparecer. La idea original no me pertenece, es total y unicamente propia de Hideaki Anno  
Al fic ya lo he finalizado hace casi un año por lo que publicaré sin falta un capitulo por semana  
_

**_La historia tiene como base la relación humana de los protagonistas entre sí, cada uno observando las relaciones de los demás, Más la observación y dialogo de un narrador_**

**Protagonistas Principales de la Historia**: **Shinji Ikari (Hombre, 14 Años), Asuka Langley Sõryu (Mujer, 14 años) Rei Ayanami (Mujer, 14 Años) Misato Katsuragi (Mujer, 28 Años) **  
**Protagonistas Secundarios****: Amigos y Personal de NERV **

Referencias: ||Lugar|| - _(Pensamientos)_ - **Acciones de la escena** - [Gestos y Acciones de los personajes]

**Epilogo**: Shinji y Asuka se Conocen desde hace casi 1 año en un viaje que realizo Asuka a Japón, Asuka llega a GF y se dirige a la casa de Misato.

* * *

**Capítulo I: Olvidar Es Engañarse a Si Mismo**

**DIA 1- **||_Departamento de Misato||_

** Misato y Shinji desayunan mientras ella le explica de la llegada de Asuka**

**Misato**: Shinji, Asuka llega hoy desde la base de Alemania, ¿Cómo te sientes?  
**Shinji**: Bien, hace tiempo que no veo a Asuka  
**Misato**: Yo también, esa pequeña rebelde traerá un poco de alegría a este hogar  
**Shinji**: ¿A este hogar? ¿Viene a vivir Aquí?  
**Misato**: Es solo como la ultima vez, nada más que por mucho más tiempo  
**Shinji**: La ultima vez casi muero, tres veces!  
**Misato**: Es necesario que te relaciones con tus compañeros de trabajo  
**Shinji**: Pero no pasa lo mismo con Ayanami  
**Misato**: Sabes lo difícil que es relacionarse con Rei, no podemos cambiarle la vida radicalmente  
**Shinji**: (A ella no pero a mi si me la pueden cambiar) [¬¬]  
**Misato**: En Cambio tú y Asuka tienen su carácter y eso movilizaría un poco más las cosas para que se conozcan mejor y puedan lucirse en batalla  
**Shinji**: Quizás se así, pero en realidad no me cae tan mal que venga Asuka, es decir, puede que sea lo mejor. En fin! Conociendo a Asuka llegara con mucha hambre, le preparare algo para comer  
**Misato**: (Vaya, no pensé que se lo tomara tan bien, parece que le gusta la idea de que Asuka venga a vivir aquí) Bien, Shinji me iré a trabajar, te quedas a cargo de todo hasta que vuelva. Cuando llegue Asuka por favor no se peleen y destruyan el departamento.  
**Shinji**: De acuerdo. Suerte en el trabajo  
**Misato**: Gracias!

**Misato abre la puerta para salir y se encuentra con Asuka y Kaji llegados desde Alemania**

**Kaji**: Misato! Tanto tiempo, espero que me hayas extrañado, yo pensé cada día en ti.  
**Misato**: [¬¬] ¿Qué haces aquí Kaji? Pensé que solo vendría Asuka  
**Kaji**: Vine a escoltarla, además pedí el traspaso aquí, trabajaremos juntos desde ahora, ¿No es Genial!?  
**Misato**: (Dios no) Hola Asuka tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
**Asuka**: Hola Misato! estoy bien, un poco cansada del largo viaje, pero es lo que se tiene que soportar por ser una Piloto de Elite  
**Misato**: Ya Veo, si quieres puedes pasar y tratar de descansar  
**Asuka**: Gracias Misato, Ah! Una cosa más… ¿el Tonto de Shinji se encuentra aquí?  
**Misato**: (¿Llega cansada de un largo viaje y lo primero que quiere saber es si se encuentra Shinji?) Está en la cocina, dijo que te iba a cocinar algo  
**Asuka**: Mejor, porque vengo con demasiada hambre, Adiós Kaji nos vemos!  
**Kaji**: Adiós Asuka, Misato, yo vine en un Taxi, como recién llego y no tengo auto… quizás tu me podrías…  
**Misato**: No tengo dinero para pagarte un Taxi, ve caminando que te hará bien  
**Misato se retira**  
**Kaji**: (Creo que me costara más de lo que pensé)  
**KAJI SE RETIRA**

||Departamento de Misato||

**Asuka**: Guten Morgen Shinji Ikari  
**Shinji**: Gu... "Guten Murgen" Asuka  
**Asuka**: Misato me dijo que me estabas haciendo de comer, el viaje me dejo hambrienta  
**Shinji**: Supuse que tendrías hambre después del viaje  
**Asuka**: Supones, Supones, Shinji en realidad no tienes que suponer tanto, piensa y actúa tonto!  
**Shinji**: Oh, lo siento Asuka  
**Asuka**: ¿Disculpándote por estupideces como la ultima vez? En verdad no has cambiado nada Shinji…  
**Shinji**: Y tu tampoco pareces haber cambiado Asuka  
**Asuka**: ¿Cambiar? No había nada en que cambiar, Soy una Piloto de alto Rango, mi Unidad Evangelion 02 es la mejor del mundo, si eh cambiado algo solo fue en la parte física, es todo, todo va bien en mi vida  
**Shinji**: ¿En realidad te va tan bien? Dime, ¿Has conseguido novio ya?  
**De un segundo a otro una furiosa Asuka golpea duramente a un indefenso Shinji**  
**Shinji**: ¿Qué te pasa Asuka?!  
**Asuka**: Idiota! No debes preguntarme eso!  
**Shinji**: ¿Por qué?!  
**Asuka**: Idiota! Me iré a bañar, si tratas de entrar al baño te matare!... Avísame cuando mi comida esté lista  
**Shinji**: (En verdad no has madurado nada)  
**Shinji termina de cocinar y se dirige a avisarle a Asuka. Al llegar la escucha llorando**  
**Shinji**: ¿Asuka? ¿Te encuentras bien? Asuka!  
**Asuka**: Vete!  
**Shinji**: ¿Qué te sucede?  
**Asuka**: Maldito Cerdo Chauvinista! Déjame en Paz!  
**Shinji**: (¿Qué le pasa? ¿Fue por lo de hace un rato? Mejor la dejo sola) [Le deja la comida de Asuka en su habitación. Luego se dirige a la suya y comienza a escuchar música mientras recapacita]  
**Shinji**: (¿Qué le pasará? Estaba tan feliz cuando llego ¿Será por lo que dije? No, no creo que fuera por eso, ella es muy fuerte como para llorar por esa estupidez. Pero... Nunca la vi llorar. Escucho pasos, es ella yendo a su habitación)

**Asuka llega a su habitación y encuentra la comida que le preparo Shinji. Camina hacia la habitacion del tercer elegido y desde atrás de la puerta dice:**  
"Perdóname Shinji"  
**Luego se retira hacia su habitación  
Shinji**: (¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Asuka pidiendo Perdón?)

* * *

**_Continuara..._  
Siguiente Capitulo:** "_**Un Ángel Para Tu Soledad"**_


	2. Un Ángel Para Tu Soledad

Si entre los lectores se encuentra alguien que ya ha leido ExPV y nota que este cap es ligeramente diferente al que leyeron es por que los estoy modificando a todos y quizas sea muy diferente (el final se mantendrá no se preocupen)  
El por qué de todo esto es simple, estuve releyendo lo que escribi y gracias a mi crecimiento me di cuenta que los personajes parecian muy OOC y no me gusto, ahora estoy reseteando la personalidad de cada uno para que queden por lo menos rozando la realidad de lo que son cada uno

por cierto, si quieren descargarse la historia ya terminada o si quieren leerlo online mandenme un MP y les paso los links =)

Sin mas les dejo con el nuevo cap (estaré lanzando cad dias los caps nuevos :3)

* * *

**Capítulo II: Un Ángel Para Tu Soledad**

**DIA 2-** ||_Departamento de Misato_||

**Shinji se encuentra preparando el desayuno cuando Asuka ingresa a la cocina**

**Shinji**: Buenos días Asuka!  
**Asuka**: Oh, si… buenos días tonto  
**Shinji**: Para variar podrías llamarme por mi nombre  
**Asuka**: Si te llamo por tu nombre podrías tomarlo como que me agradas, para un esclavo no es bueno eso  
**Shinji**: ¿Esclavo? Asuka yo no soy tu esclavo!  
**Asuka**: Cocinas para mí y arreglas el departamento. Como yo lo veo pareces un esclavo. Además, toda princesa necesita un esclavo  
**Shinji**: Sabes, hablas de ser una princesa, pero una princesa no ronca como lo hac…  
**Asuka lo golpea fuertemente con un sartén dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo**

**Dos minutos después:  
Asuka**: Shinji, Shinji! Idiota despierta Shinji! [Lo abofetea]  
**Shinji**: ¿A- Asuka?  
**Asuka se encuentra sosteniendo la cabeza de shinji mientras se le caen algunas lágrimas  
Shinji**: ¿Asuka estas llorando?  
**Asuka**: Idiota! ¿Por qué te desmayaste?!  
**Shinji**: Me golpeaste con una sartén. No tenía muchas opciones  
**Asuka**: Eso te sucede por ser un idiota  
**Shinji**: A-asuka… Creo que estoy comenzando a ver mal con mi ojo izquierdo  
**Asuka**: No te preocupes, solo se te ha inflamado la cara  
**Shinji**: Ah. (Solo con una cara hinchada, es una suerte que solo saliera con eso)  
**Asuka**: Además, no es que me intereses (secándose las lágrimas) es que al ser mi esclavo toda la responsabilidad sobre tu salud cae encima de mí [Dice dejando caer la cabeza de Shinji al suelo]  
**Shinji**: Ten por lo menos un poco de compasión por un sujeto herido. Un sujeto al que tú heriste  
**En ese momento Misato ingresa a la cocina  
Misato**: ¿Qué es todo ese ruido?  
**Ella se encuentra con la escena de shinji tirado en el suelo y Asuka contemplando desde una silla  
Misato**: ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué Shinji está en el suelo?  
**Shinji**: Ehh…  
**Asuka**: Shinji dile  
**Shinji**: Este… yo… estaba…  
**Asuka**: Shinji me acoso sexualmente Misato  
**Shinji y Misato**: ¿Qué?!  
**Shinji**: A-A-Asuka!  
**Misato**: Eso explicaria porque Shinji está en el suelo y con la mitad de la cara inflamada  
**Shinji**: M-M-Misato!  
**Misato**: mmm pero algo no encaja en todo esto. ¿Shinji siendo un pervertido?  
**Asuka**: Ni yo lo imagine. Es todo un degenerado Misato  
**Misato**: Creo que te tendré que tener más vigilado Shin-chan [lanzando un guiño a Asuka toma una lata de cerveza y se va hacia su habitación]  
**Asuka se levanta y patea a Shinji  
Asuka**: Eh levántate y continúa cocinando  
**Shinji**: Ahora entiendo. Tu peligro no está en los golpes…  
**La alemana se agacha para ver más de cerca al inflamado tercer elegido  
Asuka**: Así es. Dime algo inapropiado y destruiré tu existencia social [Terminando su frase con una sonrisa]  
**Shinji**: (Terrible sufrimiento me espera)

**DÍA 5-  
El 7mo ángel ataca Tokio-3. Misato despierta a Asuka y Shinji y les explica la situación.  
Los 2 Evas son lanzados en aviones hasta el punto de llegada del ángel. Caen y son conectados. Aparece el Ángel Israfel**

**Asuka**: Ero-Shinji aprende como destruir un ángel, cúbreme!  
**Shinji**: ¿E-Ero-Shinji?! Además ¿Por qué debo cubrirte? Soy igual de bueno que tú  
**Asuka**: Las Damas Primero [;P]  
**Shinji dispara al ángel mientras Asuka lo ataca frontalmente. Lo parte a la mitad y parece todo terminado. Pero las mitades del ángel se regeneran formando dos ángeles. El EVA 01 y 02 son atacados  
**

**Voz**: a las 10:23 AM el ángel se divide. A las 10:26 AM los EVAs son derrotados y desactivados.  
**Ritsuko:** Que Vergüenza  
**Voz**: A las 11:00 AM se le entrega el mando a las NU. A las 11:05 AM lanzan un Bomba N2 al ángel  
**Voz**: a las 11:13 AM la Bomba desintegra el 28% del ángel

**Misato tiene una reunión con los chicos explicándoles que el ángel se regenerara y que tienen que estar listo para volver a atacar. Les explica que el nuevo plan constará de un ataque único y sincronizado al núcleo del ángel.**  
_"Desde ahora dormirán, comerán y harán todas las actividades juntos"_  
**Misato termina de decir esto y se retira a dormir dejándolos solos.**

**Asuka**: Eh Shinji  
**Shinji**: ¿Si Asuka?  
**Asuka**: Todo esto es tu culpa  
**Shinji**: ¿Mi culpa?!  
**Asuka se retira dejándolo solo. Finalmente él solo se queda escuchando música en su habitación.  
A mitad de la noche Shinji se despierta sobresaltado por los gritos que provenían de la habitación de Asuka**  
_"P-p-p-pero Misato!"  
"Nada de peros!"_  
**La puerta de la habitación de Shinji se abre de golpe. Allí se encontraba una nerviosa Asuka con un futon en los brazos y detrás... Misato con la cara más siniestra que pudo tener  
Shinji**: ¿Asuka? ¿Misato?  
**Asuka**: M-Misato por favor! yo no puedo!  
**Misato**: Ya se los dije! Comerán Y DORMIRÁN JUNTOS!  
**Empuja a Asuka dentro de la habitación y cierra la puerta con un golpe seco  
Shinji**: (¿Qué es todo esto?) Asuka…  
**La alemana le lanza ESA mirada. "No me toques. No me hables. No me mires. No respires mi aire. No hagas nada!" Todo eso resumido en una simple expresión facial.  
Shinji rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia el techo pretendiendo que él no está allí. Mientras Asuka comienza a extender su futon en el suelo  
Asuka**: ¿Ni siquiera le propones a una damisela el intercambiar lugares? ¿Qué clase de hombre eres?  
**Shinji**: Eso era de lo que te quería hablar. Te estaba por decir que vengas a dormir a mi cama y yo en el suelo  
**Asuka**: Oh. Está bien  
**Asuka y Shinji se levantan para intercambiar lugares pero la oscuridad dificultaba las cosas. Tanto que Shinji torpemente toca la mano de Asuka cuando se cruzan.  
Shinji**: P-Perdón! [Cerrando los ojos fuertemente mientras espera el impacto de su puño]  
**Asuka**: No te preocupes. Duermete  
**Shinji asombrado de seguir con vida se acuesta en el suelo intentando conciliar el sueño mientras tiene a la chica mas bella, terca y violenta del mundo durmiendo en la misma habitación que él.  
Asuka**: Eh Shinji  
**Shinji**: ¿Qué sucede Asuka?  
**Asuka**: Todo esto es tu culpa  
**No se dijeron ninguna palabras más en toda la noche**

**DIA 6 Noche-** ||_Departamento de Misato_||

**Misato**: Comiencen el entrenamiento cocinándome algo  
**Asuka**: ¿Cocinarte? Nunca en mi vida cocine, ¿Cómo lo voy hacer?!  
**Misato**: Aprende! Ahora Shinji es tú mejor y único amigo en la tierra así que te ayudará ¿No es así Shinji?  
**Shinji**: Claro Misato  
**Shinji por sí solo es un buen cocinero. Pero al ponerle un compañero como Asuka lo inevitable sucede. El desastre en la cocina hace que Misato se enoje y se vaya a seguir su turno en la base.  
Shinji**: Creo que se enojo demasiado  
**Asuka**: ¿Y tú qué crees Idiota?! Todo esto es culpa tuya!  
**Shinji**: ¿Culpa mía? Tu eres la que no puedes comportarte bien  
**Asuka**: Esto no habría pasado si tu siguieras mis órdenes al atacar al ángel!  
**Shinji**: Tú fuiste la que arruinó la batalla por tus impulsos!  
**Asuka**: Como te Odio! Inepto!  
**Asuka se dirige a su habitación mientras shinji limpia la cocina. Al terminar se sienta a leer un libro. Pero sus pensamientos lo molestan  
Shinji**: (¿Por qué es así? claro, es su temperamento de siempre pero parece que solo lo dirige hacia mi)

**DIA 7-  
Entran Misato y Rei**

**Misato** [Vocifera]: Chicos! Levántense! A entrenar!  
**Asuka**: [Bostezo] ¿Qué hace ella aquí?  
**Misato**: Me pidió ver a Shinji, y de paso puede ayudarlos con su entrenamiento  
**Asuka**: ¿Ayudarnos? No necesitamos ayuda, Shinji y yo lo hacemos muy bien  
**Shinji**: ¿Por qué tanto ruido? ¿Ayanami? Hola Rei ¿Qué haces aquí?  
**Misato**: Vino a acompañarlos  
**Asuka enojada se va al baño  
Rei**: Hola Shinji. Ve a lavarte mientras yo les preparo su desayuno  
**Shinji**: Si  
**Misato**: Rei, trata de que no haya peleas, si no puede comprometerse la misión  
**Rei**: De Acuerdo

**DÍA 7 Noche-  
El entrenamiento parece ir muy bien. Misato retira a Rei sin que ella hubiera siquiera interferido en la práctica.  
Misato**: Volveré tarde del trabajo, vayan a dormir, mañana es la gran batalla

**Shinji y Asuka se quedan solos cenando  
Asuka**: ¿Y, Shinji? ¿Te gusta Ayanami Verdad?  
**Shinji**: ¿Q-Qué? No digas idioteces Asuka [Dice sonrojado]  
**Asuka**: No mientas, la estuviste mirando durante todo el día  
**Shinji**: ¿Me estuviste viendo? ¿Qué te pasa Asuka?!  
**Asuka**: Pasa que pones en peligro la misión!  
**Shinji**: No! No es eso, siempre te portas mal conmigo! Me insultas y te crees superior a mi siempre! ¿Por qué me Odias?!  
**Asuka**: Yo no te Odio! Imbécil! ¿De dónde sacaste eso?  
**Shinji**: Claro que sí! Me vives diciendo que me odias!  
**Asuka**: No Te Odio! Nunca Te Odie!  
**Shinji**: ¿Qué no me odias? Hasta hace un año yo te daba asco!  
**Asuka**: Yo nunca pensé eso [bajando la mirada]  
**Shinji**: Si no era eso entonces ¿por qué?  
**Asuka**: ¿Por qué?  
**Shinji**: Si! ¿Por qué me tratas tan mal?  
**Asuka**: Y-Yo… Shinji: ¿"Tu" qué Asuka?!  
**Asuka corre hacia su habitación. Shinji la persigue para que le dé una explicación  
Shinji**: ¿Por qué huyes Asuka?!  
**Asuka**: Dazz! Vete! Déjame sola!  
**Shinji**: No Asuka! Dame respuestas! ¿Por qué me odias?!  
**Asuka**: Tonto yo no te odio! Yo...  
**Shinji**: ¿Qué? Dime! Dime que ibas a decir!  
**Asuka:** Cállate! Cállate! Cállate!  
**Shinji**: Dímelo Asuka! Dímelo!  
**Asuka:** Yo.. Yo no te soporto! siempre me tratas como si yo fuera la mala e idolatras a la favorita! No Soporto que estés con Rei! Siempre Es Rei!  
**Shinji:** ¿Y por eso me tratas asi?! ¿en lugar de hablar conmigo?  
**Asuka:** S-Shinji! me lastimas  
**Shinji no lo habia notado pero él se encontraba tomando del brazo de Asuka con mucha fuerza. Confundido la suelta y ve como le ha quedado una marca a la alemana.  
Asuka se da cuenta de esto y hecha a Shinji de su cuarto. Se dirige a la cocina y se recuesta contra la pared.  
Shinji:** Le grite y le hice daño ¿Qué he hecho?  
**Se levanta rápidamente y corre hacia la habitación de la segunda elegida donde la escucha llorando detrás de la puerta  
Shinji:** ¿Asuka podemos hablar?  
**Asuka:** Vete! Lárgate de aquí!  
**Shinji:** Asuka tenemos que hablarlo  
**Asuka:** ¿Qué no entiendes que no quiero que estés aquí?!  
**Shinji:** Asuka…  
**Asuka se levanta, abre la puerta y le pega una cachetada a Shinji. él no se marcha  
Shinji:** Perdoname  
**Ella le intenta pegar una vez más pero Shinji la detiene  
Shinji:** Mañana después de la pelea, si quieres... podríamos hablar de esto  
**Se retira y deja a Asuka llorando toda la noche**

* * *

**__********_Continuara..._  
********Siguiente Capitulo**_******:** "Para Bien o Para Mal_"


End file.
